


I Had No Idea

by garebearthesquare



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garebearthesquare/pseuds/garebearthesquare
Summary: Mark is a bit more affected by Ethan's maid outfit than either of them assumed he would be, which leads to some (you guessed it) smut. But, like, it's loving smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	I Had No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Because cat boy Eef owns my life. Obviously I do not own and am not associated with any characters in the story, this is fiction written for my own enjoyment.

“I can’t believe you followed through with that,” says Mark, leaning against the doorway into their bedroom.

A boxer-clad Ethan is staring at the maid outfit laid out on the bedspread, a warm blush creeping its way slowly up his neck. As he eyes the lace and ribbons, he also, quite frankly, can’t believe he went through with this. And yet here they are, Ethan swallowing loudly in embarrassment while Mark looks on, clearly amused with the whole ordeal.

“Are you gonna put it on?” asks Mark, a laugh hovering faintly in his tone. This is funny, sure, watching Ethan struggle with something as simple as putting on a dress - hey, it’s a piece of fabric, right? - but he doesn’t want to embarrass him any further. Ethan simply nods before reaching for the black satin with slightly shaking hands.

The fit is easy enough; it’s a little tight in the chest, but pleasantly flowy around his legs. The satin feels unusual, but not terrible against his skin - in fact, he quite likes the way it slides smoothly where he moves. He ties the white apron over it, cinching his waste slightly and giving him a much more feminine shape than usual. He spins around to face Mark, the skirt of his dress swishing as he does so.

Ethan clears his throat, slightly unsure of what to say. “So, how do I look?”

Mark looks Ethan up and down, his face dangerously expressionless. The sudden disappearance of Mark’s smirk and amused attitude has Ethan worried. Does Mark think he’s a freak? But then he opens his mouth to speak.

“Put the stockings on.”

Mark’s command is simple, but gruff with dominance.

Ethan complies, slipping one pale leg into its corresponding white stocking at a time and straightening the pink bows at the tops of each. The material, like that of the dress, feels strange, but generally pleasant. He acknowledges Mark once more.

“So?”

“There were ears, too, right? Ears were part of it.”

“Oh! I almost forgot,” says Ethan, before placing the fuzzy black cat ears over his head and fluffing his hair around them. “How about now? Do I look like a professional catboy?”

Mark has no response besides stepping closer, slowly, with dark eyes still taking in every square inch of Ethan’s silly costume.

“Mark?”

“Shh, let me look at you,” responds Mark, reaching out and smoothing Ethan’s apron for him.

Mark’s rough hands fidgeting on either side of his hips causes Ethan to squirm a bit. Why is Mark looking at him like that, what is he doi-

Ethan’s train of thought comes to a screeching halt when Mark yanks him forward by the hips, capturing his open mouth in a frenzied kiss. 

Ethan lets out a surprised hum before positively melting, his body flush against Mark’s broad one. Mark’s grip on his hips tightens momentarily before his fingertips are skating towards his back, coming to rest above his small ass. Mark groans in the back of his throat as Ethan buries his fingers in Mark’s dark hair, tugging lightly. Ethan takes this opportunity to pull back for air.

“I had no idea you were into-”

Mark cuts him off. “I didn’t either. Fuck, shut up and let me touch you,” he grunts, clearly sexually frustrated. He pulls Ethan back towards him, palms down on Ethan’s satin-covered ass. Ethan moans when Mark squeezes, kneading the flesh with his fingertips. Ethan thrusts forward in a needy attempt to gain some friction on his rapidly-hardening cock.

“God, you look so good. Fuck,” Mark breathes hard between nips to Ethan’s jawline, “Can I fuck you? Like this?”

Ethan gasps when Mark bites down on his collar bone. “Mm, please…”

Mark takes this as a solid ‘yes’ and slams Ethan against the nearby wall, nearly suffocating him with the force of his chest pressing against the younger’s. Ethan yelps when the back of his head hits the drywall. Mark looks at Ethan apologetically, but continues his assault on his neck, biting and sucking red and purple blotches to the surface of his beautiful, pale skin. Ethan spurs him on with gentle tugs on his hair.

But Ethan can only take so much foreplay.

“Mark, please, need you, fuckin’ need you-”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” shushes Mark, holding two fingers in front of Ethan’s swollen lips. He uses his free hand to pull down Ethan’s boxers as he begins to lick and suck Mark’s fingers, not daring to break eye contact.

Suddenly, Mark’s fingers disappear from his mouth and Ethan whines as he feels them prodding at his entrance. He thrusts down gently, just needing something fucking inside of him already. Mark complies without hesitation, taking a risk by shoving in both fingers at once instead of starting with just one.

Ethan doesn’t seem to mind as he starts fucking himself on Mark’s hand almost instantaneously, hissing and groaning between the shallow movements of his hips. All Mark can do is take in the sensations surrounding him: Ethan warm and slick around his fingers, the desperate look in his eyes as he begs Mark for more, and, of course, the dress. That fucking dress, God, Ethan doesn’t know what it’s doing to him, what HE’S doing to him-

“Ungh, right there, fuck…” Ethan cries out as Mark finds his prostate, blue eyes rolling back into his head.

“Can I fuck you now?” Mark grunts, his cock aching for attention. He’s leaking by now, surely, just from watching Ethan, from feeling him.

“Yes, God, please,” Ethan jumps up slightly and wraps his legs around Mark’s narrow waist, steadying himself with a strong grip on both his shoulders. Mark pulls his dick out his sweats clumsily. He only has to shift for a moment before he finds Ethan’s hole, and then he’s pushing, pushing in hard and fast, until skin meets skin. They both let out an exhale of relief and pure arousal.

Mark holds onto Ethan’s hips hard underneath his dress, but the muscles in his arms are shaking with the desire to start moving inside of Ethan. Mark sets his forehead against his lover’s and takes another deep breath, trying to center himself. A moment passes.

“You can move,” says Ethan simply.

And then Mark lets loose, thrusting into him hard and grunting shamelessly. An endless stream of curses and Ethan’s name tumble out of his mouth as he moves, almost animalistically inside of Ethan. Ethan’s high-pitched whines contrast it beautifully, and they slowly turn into screams as Mark continuously abuses his prostate.

When Mark pulls Ethan close and just rolls his hips against his g-spot, Ethan can feel his gut begin to tighten with an oncoming climax. Mark doesn’t let up, though; in fact, the noises Ethan’s making only encourages him to bury himself deeper. He’s losing himself in the best way, falling victim to the perfection of Ethan’s body and soul. Mark thinks he could probably cry about it if he wasn’t so damn turned on.

“M-Mark, I’m - fuck - Mark!” 

And then Ethan is cumming all over his dress in hot spurts, trembling and struggling to keep his deadlock thigh-grip on Mark’s hips. 

Mark fucks Ethan through his orgasm, and the sight of him ruining his pretty dress, in combination with the scream of his name, causes him to cum deep inside of Ethan with a jerk of his hips.

After catching his breath, Mark helps Ethan stand back up and peel off the soiled dress. He leaves it by the cat ears, which fell off his head at some point.

“You are going to wear dresses more often,” Mark says, leaving no room for discussion, “end of story.”

“You know, I don’t think I’d mind that at all.”


End file.
